


I Heard a Song and Then I Saw You

by megr0se



Series: You're Music to my Eyes [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: First Dates AU, Fluff, M/M, luke is cashton AF, luke is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megr0se/pseuds/megr0se
Summary: Five months on, all the boys sit down to watch the premier of Calum and Ashton's date.Featuring: Luke being the biggest cashton fanboy, snacks and love.





	I Heard a Song and Then I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> i just wanna say thank you to whoever has left kudos or comments, this series is the first thing i've written since i was at uni like 2 years ago and it feels so good to write again
> 
> your love is very much appreciated ty x
> 
> enjoy!!

“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Luke shouts as he runs in to Calum’s living room, struggling with two bowls of snacks in his hands. He drops them on to the coffee table and chucks himself on to the sofa next to Michael, wiggling in his seat excitedly. “Turn it up, turn it up!”

Michael shakes his head as he turns the volume up on the remote before leaning over and grabbing a bowl of popcorn, “It’s not even your date, Luke, why are you so—“

“Shh!” Luke hisses, not taking his eyes off the TV, nudging Michael’s feet with his own.

Michael looks pointedly over to Calum and Ashton, who are cuddling on the opposite sofa, laughing quietly at Luke. Michael shakes his head again with a smile before placing a hand over Luke’s feet, stilling them. 

“Luke is more excited than us, babe,” Ashton whispers in to his boyfriend’s ear. “He hasn't stopped talking about it since I got the email confirming the date, I’m sure he’s been counting down the days.”

Calum lets Ashton’s quiet voice wash over him, calming him as he nervously looks between the TV screen and his bouncing friend, who is blindly stealing food from the bowl in Michael’s lap. “Michael has been the same, he’s had it set to record for a week already,” Calum says with a small laugh, watching as Michael bats Luke’s wandering hand away. 

Ashton squeezes Calum in to his side, bringing them impossibly closer as he places a kiss to his hairline, “It’s going to be okay, Cal, no matter how this is edited or what they show, we’ve worked out yeah? We’re good,” he whispers gently.

Calum lifts his head to look at him, “Yeah, we’re good,” he says back, leaning forward to kiss him softly, just a gentle press of lips. 

“Oh my god, it’s you! Calum it’s you!” Luke shrieks, making Calum break the kiss to look at the screen, seeing himself sat at the bar, staring down at his drink nervously. “You look so scared, bro,” Luke says with a laugh. 

Calum groans and buries his head in Ashton’s neck again, “Fuck, I already hate this,” he says, feeling Ashton laughing underneath him and run his fingers down his arm softly. 

“You look hot, mate,” Michael says with a low whistle, “I did well dressing you that night, didn’t I?” He brags, watching on as Calum chats to Merlin, the bar tender. “I love this guy, he’s so chill,” Michael says.

“Yeah, he was so cool, really calming,” Calum says, his hand finding Ashton’s, linking their fingers to anchor him. 

“What were you talking about?” Luke asks.

“He has asking me what I was looking for in a partner, I probably said something so lame, they’re not even showing it,” Calum says, grateful for the edit. The screen is showing the two men talking, as Fred provides the voice over. 

_"A date can be a life changing moment, it can change your life forever.”_

As he says this, Ashton walks through the door, fixing his hair and letting out a large breath. He smiles at Fred, shaking his hand as he tells him his name. 

Luke and Michael cheer. “There he is!” Luke says. “I can’t believe we’re actually seeing you two on the telly, this is so fuckin’ weird.”

On the screen, Fred is holding his arm out in the direction of Calum, showing Ashton to his date. The camera pans to Calum, who is very obviously stunned, looking Ashton up and down. 

Calum groans loudly, his hands coming up to cover his face. “This is so embarrassing, why are we watching this again?” He whines. “Why are they so close to my face? I look so fucking weird.” 

Ashton laughs, “Aw babe, you look so cute!” Not taking his eyes off Calum on the screen.

The camera changes to Ashton, who begins to walk over to the bar, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, before he seems to school himself, putting a smile on his face.

“You’re no better, Ash,” Michael teases. “I think you left your jaw on the floor there, mate.”

Ashton just laughs again, “He looked amazing, can you blame me?” Making Calum beam next to him. 

They all watch on as Calum stumbles out of his chair and is pulled in to a hug, the camera showing the shock on his face. Calum can’t help it when he laughs along with the others, remembering the moment like it was yesterday. They see the two men on screen take their seats and introduce themselves as Ashton orders himself a drink. The camera catches Merlin’s sly wink at Calum before focusing back on Calum’s blushing red face. 

Ashton splutters out a shocked laugh, “What was that all about?” he asks as Michael and Luke cackle loudly. 

“Are you blind, Ash? Anyone can tell how happy Calum is to see you, it’s sickening, really. I don’t know what’s worse, you here now or you on the screen,” Michael says, but he’s smiling. 

Ashton laughs happily, pulling Calum in to an over the top kiss, humming obnoxiously and pulling away with a loud smacking noise, “We aren’t sickening, are we _honey?_ ” He says.

Calum snorts and shakes his head as he rests it back on Ashton’s chest, looking over to Michael, seeing him grinning.

“Gross,” Michael says good-naturedly. 

“Oh my god, shut UP!” Luke shouts, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

The other three giggle but keep quiet as they watch. On screen, Calum is staring at Ashton as they talk, and he can’t help but feel jealous of his past self, wishing he could experience it all again. Wishing he could meet Ashton again a thousand time over. “I still can’t believe you were my date,” he whispers so only Ashton can hear him.

Ashton tips his head down to reply to him, “I know, you looked so beautiful, Cal, I’m sure I pinched myself a hundred times that night,” he whispers right in to his ear, making Calum shiver. Calum smiles and finds Ashton’s hand again, squeezing as Ashton’s thumb strokes over his skin. 

On screen the two are led to their table, where Ashton pulls out a chair for Calum to sit on, making Calum blush. 

“Damn, Ash, pulling out all the moves, aren’t you?” Michael says, looking at Ashton with his eyebrows raised. 

Ashton looks bashful as Calum quickly defends him, “I thought it was lovely, he was a real gent.” Making Michael roll his eyes with a smirk.

Back on the TV, the two have sat down and are reading their menus. The camera switches to introduce another couple, making Luke tut in disappointment. Calum allows himself to breathe, this isn't _that_ bad. He watches as the woman on screen describes the type of man she wants to meet, as the complete opposite of that man walks through the door. All four men nervously laugh as they see the woman’s face drop as she introduces herself, before the show cuts to an advert break.

Luke sighs, “Poor girl, I’m glad they got you two right, at least.” He takes the bowl off Michael’s lap and replaces it with his legs, making the other man huff even as he brings his hands down to massage Luke’s shins. 

Luke and Michael quietly bicker as Ashton leans down to whisper in Calum’s ear, “How are you feeling, love?” 

Calum looks back at him, “Fine, a lot better than I imagined I would, actually. I mean, two Ashtons? How can I be mad with that?” he jokes to put a smile on his boyfriend’s face. Ashton does just that, laughing and placing little kisses all over Calum’s face, the two laughing in to each others mouths as Luke shouts that the show is starting again. 

The part opens with a shot of Ashton and Calum looking at each other intently, as Ashton offers Calum a drum lesson. Calum feels Ashton cringe next to him and let out a small groan.

“Wow, smooth, mate,” Luke says on a snort.

Michael joins in, “Yeah, that was fuckin’ awful, Ash,” he says as he pats Luke’s shaking leg as he laughs. 

Calum mimics him, patting Ashton’s hand lovingly as he whispers in his ear, “Don’t listen to them, babe, it totally worked for me,” he winks as Ashton looks down at him with a smirk on his face. 

“I fucking _knew_ it,” Ashton whispers back, accepting a teasing kiss off Calum before they both focus on the TV again. The screen is showing a close up of Calum as a blush travels up his neck and he looks down with a laugh before looking back up at Ashton, his eyes dark behind his hooded lids. Ashton’s breath staggers next to him, “You look so hot,” he blurts out, much louder than he probably intended, making Calum laugh. 

Michael mutters, “Sickening,” again. 

The camera cuts back to the other couple, the woman grimacing as the man tells her his usual type — blonde and tall, which coincidently looks nothing like her. 

“What is he doing?!” Luke hollers, “I can’t watch this guy, he’s digging his own grave,” he says, visibly cringing as the man on the screen tries to back track. 

The music drones with the mood as the camera quickly cuts back to Calum and Ashton, who are placing their orders. Ashton banters with the waiter as Calum just stares at him again, totally obvious. 

“Jesus, Cal, you had it bad already didn’t you?” Luke says, almost pitying. 

Calum just shrugs as he blushes, “Yeah, I definitely did,” he says as on screen Ashton catches him staring and coughs awkwardly, making everyone in the room laugh. 

The dates continues as the two talk about their jobs for some time before Calum visibly stiffens and excuses himself to the toilet, rushing off and leaving Ashton sat at the table with a furrowed brow.

“What— where are you going?” Luke asks, watching on as if he’s watching a scary film, popcorn falling out of his mouth.

Ashton squeezes Calum again as Calum explains, “I had a little freak out, no big deal,” he tries to brush off as he cringes at himself on screen, running to a cubicle and locking it behind him. He sees himself dig his phone out of his pocket and dial Michael’s number, tapping his foot as he waits for him to answer.

“I remember this! I thought you’d been stood up or something,” Michael says, pointing at the screen. 

Ashton mumbles out a sad noise next to him, watching as Calum paces in distress, talking quickly down his phone. Calum wraps an arm around Ashton’s waist to soothe him, letting him know it’s okay, that he’s okay now. 

On screen, Calum is saying words like _he’s perfect_ and _his eyes are so green_ and Calum can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed as he remembers how he felt in that moment. He was so scared he was going to mess his date up, needing nothing more than to hear his best friend’s voice, to hear something familiar to stop him from spiralling. Calum feels eyes on him and looks to Ashton who is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, making Calum roll his eyes with a smile. “Don’t get too cocky now, I was overwhelmed, I didn't know what I was saying or thinking,” he says.

Luke finally draws his eyes away from the TV to look at Calum teasingly, “I don't know, mate, seems like you thought Ash here was _perfect,_ ” he says, laughing as Ashton wraps both arms around Calum as if to protect him from Luke’s words. Calum giggles as he loosens Ashton’s grip but keeps his arms around him, cuddling in to his boyfriend, relishing in Ashton’s pleased sound and the gentle kiss he presses to his forehead. 

They watch on as Calum rushes back to his seat, Ashton oblivious as he is focused on his phone, his fingers moving quickly over the screen. 

“I was texting Luke here, I was worried I‘d scared you off by coming on too strong or something,” Ashton says quietly, his brows furrowed both in person and on screen. “I was so glad when you came back,” he says directly to Calum. Calum hates seeing that look on Ashton’s face, so he leans up and kisses him right between the eyes, leaving his lips there until he feels Ashton’s face relax. 

“I wouldn't have been anywhere else, Ash, I was just worried, everything was happening really quickly and I was scared something was gonna go wrong, everything was too perfect,” Calum says, keeping his face close so only Ashton can hear him. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that,” he breathes.

Ashton smiles, his face the picture of bliss, “We were just as bad as each other, weren't we? Both worried about the same thing when we had no reason to be,” he says with a fond shake of his head. 

“You two are so cute, I can’t actually believe this,” Luke says around a grin, his face glued to the screen where the two are quietly eating their meals, Calum telling Ashton he’s having a good time. When on screen Ashton takes Calum’s hand, Luke kicks his legs out with a high sound, kicking Michael in the process. “Oh my god!” he squeals from behind his hands. “This was so worth the wait, oh my god.”

Calum and Ashton laugh at their friend as Michael shakes his head, yet again, but when Calum catches his eye, he is grinning too. 

The show cuts as another round of adverts start, and Michael shoves Luke’s legs off him to go raid the kitchen for more snacks. Luke huffs at him but welcomes him back when he returns with a bowl full of doritos. 

“Are you guys enjoying it?” Luke asks, crossing his legs up on the chair and leaning in to Michael’s side. 

Calum nods, “Yeah, it’s nowhere as bad as I thought it would be, to be honest,” he says, sitting up to grab a handful of crisps, opening his hand up to share with Ashton. 

“The production crew definitely loved you, you’re getting way more air time than the other dates,” Michael says around his mouthful. 

Ashton grins and wraps an arm back around Calum, “Can you blame them? We look fuckin’ _good._ ”

The show starts up again, focusing on other couples for around ten minutes, showing the couple from earlier tell the camera they’ll never see each other again, both looking disappointed.

The four men in the room let out a collective groan. “God, what a waste of time that was, that girl deserves so much better,” Luke says, sounding genuinely sad. 

Michael rubs a hand over Luke’s knee as the camera pans back to Ashton and Calum, showing Ashton hand his card over to the waiter, declining Calum’s offer to split the bill. Luke and Michael both _aww_ as Calum buries his head in Ashton’s neck once again, butterflies filling him like they did in that very moment. He realises that Ashton has made him feel that way endless times over the past five months. 

The camera follows the two men as they walk out in to the beer garden, showing the wonder on Calum’s face as he takes in the scene. The camera shows a few close up shots, showcasing their individual smiles and when Calum takes Ashton’s hand as he talks about his past in music. Their voices act as a voiceover as the screen focuses on Ashton’s thumb moving across Calum’s hand. Back in the room, Ashton mimics what he is doing on the TV, and when Calum looks at his boyfriend, he is watching the screen with misty eyes. 

On screen, they are growing closer as their voices fade off, their lips almost meeting. Luke gasps out loud, holding his breath until the door slams open and the drunk couple stumble through. 

“Fuck off!” Michael shouts while Luke throws his arms in to the air, looking exasperated.

“Imagine how it felt for me, bro!” Ashton says through his gasping laugh. Calum’s shoulders shaking with his own giggle. 

“You definitely make up for it now, I hardly ever see you two without your mouths attached to each other anymore,” Michael teases.

Luke smacks him gently, “You’re just jealous, Mikey. Just because you aren't getting any kisses.”

Michael’s face falls for a second before retorting with his own playful smack. Calum and Ashton look at each other, their eyes doing all of the talking as the other two start bickering again, like and old married couple. 

Back on the TV screen, Ashton and Calum are both shaking their heads with matching grins as Calum drags his date back inside, before they're separated to give their interviews. Calum tightens his grip on Ashton, dreading what’s to come. Ashton looks down at him with a soft smile, winking at him as they make eye contact. 

The screen shows Calum alone on a chair, blinking quickly under the light, looking off camera as a voice says, 

_“How do you think your date went?”_

Calum cringes at himself on screen, his voice shaky and his expression anxious. He replies, telling the crew that he thinks it went well and that he was happy that he had met someone like Ashton. He feels his boyfriend’s head fall on to his gently and his hand is squeezed in Ashton’s grip. He’s sure he can feel Ashton’s heartbeat grow faster beneath him as the man behind the camera asks another question. 

_“Do you fancy him?”_

Calum holds his breath as he lets out a nervous laugh on screen. Ashton’s hand shakes a little in his grip.

“He totally does,” Luke whispers, breaking the tension in the room and making the other three laugh. 

On screen, Calum ruffles his hair and says that he definitely fancies Ashton. Out of the corner of his eye, Calum sees Ashton’s grin, his teeth shining bright with his happiness. Calum brings their joined hands up and presses a strong kiss to Ashton’s knuckles. Ashton looks in to Calum’s eyes, his own eyes crinkled at the corners with the strength of his smile. 

_“If you want my personal opinion, mate, you have nothing to worry about… that guy is already gone for you, trust me.”_

Ashton rips his eyes away from Calum, staring shocked at the screen. “Wha— I can’t believe he said that! I mean, I know I was obvious but like—“ he splutters, his eyes wide as Michael and Luke throw their heads back with laughter. 

Calum pulls Ashton back in to him, “It’s okay, Ash, he was just trying to make me feel better,” he says soothingly.

“Nah, he was just really that obvious,” Michael says, laughing at Ashton until the other boy joins in reluctantly, resting back in to the sofa. He groans when the camera switches to him sitting in the interview room, grinning and fixing his curls. Calum focuses on the TV, suddenly very invested. 

_“How did it go?”_

On screen Ashton’s smile grows even wider as he replies, 

_“Good, really good I think. I mean, I think he was nervous, but I really liked him, yeah.”_ He rambles. 

Calum lets himself mimic his grin, his heart rate quickening as he watches his boyfriend on the screen. 

_“So, you fancy him then?”_ The crew member pries. 

Ashton is quick to answer, _“Obviously, you saw him right? I can only hope he feels the same as me at this point.”_

Another chorus of _aww’s_ come from Michael and Luke. Calum gasps from where he lays on Ashton, looking at the man, who is already looking at him with soft eyes.

“You really said all of that?” Calum asks.

Ashton runs a finger over Calum’s jaw, “I told you I was gone for you after the first minute, Cal,” he says, his eyes on Calum’s lips.

Calum shakes his head, “I know, I just never thought I’d have this, you know?” he says, disbelievingly. Ashton smiles reassuringly, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Calum’s mouth quickly before pulling him in to a real kiss.

“You guys are SO cute,” Luke exclaims, pulling Ashton and Calum back in to the room, their eyes looking back to the screen, where the two have reunited, sitting in the chairs and looking at each other. 

_“So, are you going to see each other again?”_ The producer asks.

Luke’s loud intake of breath echoes in the quiet room, his hand gripping Michael’s as he waits. 

Ashton is the first to speak, confirming he’d love to see Calum again, Calum quickly agreeing. Michael and Luke cheer again, as if they did not know the outcome already. As the two men on the TV smile at each other, Calum feels a tender kiss being pressed to his neck. He looks to Ashton with a toothy smile, barely believing his luck that this man is his and that their story has been captured in more than a memory, in something they can look back on forever. 

As the two men on screen walk out of the restaurant, Fred’s voice closes the show, his French accent trickling through the TV speakers.

_“Sometimes it will be hard, sometimes it will hurt and there will be pain…”_

On screen, Ashton and Calum exchange numbers and Ashton gives Calum a gentle kiss on the cheek, leaving the boy speechless as he watches him retreat to his taxi.

_“…but when you realise another human being cares for you, the reality shifts completely and you’re entering a different kind of world.”_

On screen Calum is left smiling at his phone, replying to Ashton’s text and slowly walking out of frame in to the London streets. 

Calum hears a sniff and looks over to the other sofa, seeing Luke openly crying on to Michael’s shoulder although he’s smiling still. Michael makes eye contact with Calum, and his eyes are brimmed with unshed tears as he conveys his thoughts through them, as if he’s saying, _‘I’m so happy for you.’_ Calum smiles softly, silently thanking him. 

Beneath him, Ashton lets out a breath and says, “This fucking show, man,” as he laughs and wipes a tear away, grinning at Calum when he kisses his cheek a few times. 

The music from the TV picks up to something more optimistic as a few clips of the dates are shown, giving the viewers updates on the couples. Unsurprisingly, the unmatched couple did not see each other again. 

A clip of Ashton and Calum is next, as the text reads,

_Ashton and Calum met up again the next day, and many days afterwards.  
Five months on, they’re officially a couple. _

Once again, Luke and Michael cheer as Calum and Ashton share a soft look with each other.

_Calum is still waiting on that drum lesson._

They all laugh as two pictures of the couple appear on the screen, one from their second date, both huddled around Ashton's piano and one from a couple of weeks ago, when Ashton surprised Calum with tickets to see his favourite band. 

“God, I’m an emotional wreck,” Luke says dramatically, rubbing his eyes with closed fists.

“I’m gonna check twitter, I bet it’s going crazy for you guys right now,” Michael says, retrieving his phone from under Luke, who is now sprawled over the other boy. Calum watches as Michael runs his fingers through Luke’s hair, the other boy humming softly as his eyes fall closed. 

Calum lets himself smile at his friends as he feels Ashton’s thumb once again move across their entwined hands, the same way it did that night and has countless times since then. The same touch that let Calum know that he could love this man one day, that maybe he has loved him since then. He hasn't yet uttered those words, but they are always on the tip of his tongue. Ready to slip from his lips whenever Ashton sends him a secret smile or when they end their long phone calls.

Calum knows this is it, that this is real. And as Ashton’s green eyes meet his, his face beaming, he knows that when he does say those words, Ashton will say them back, he has no doubts anymore.


End file.
